


Our Eyes Only

by MoonlightPastime



Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Pegging, Sex Toys, Trans Andrea Rhodea, Trans Cloud Strife, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: Their first holiday together takes adeliciousturn one evening.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife/Original Character
Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073276
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Rhifealachian AUs





	Our Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CervusDeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CervusDeer/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happiest of Holidays to you Kita! Thank you for being one of the brightest stars I know. I hope I did your precious Bee justice <3
> 
> C/W: All three characters are Transmasculine individuals. Andrea and Lindsey (the OC) have had top surgery and Lindsey refrers to his T-dick as a cock. Other than that the terms cunt/clit/tits/breasts are used to describe all their bits!

It’s _freezing_ and Andrea both loves and hates it. Loves it for the newness still. Hates it because it means he’s going to have to bundle up and miss soaking up warmth from Cloud and Lindsey.

Speaking of, he glances back into the lobby to find the two sorting out their gear on one of the couches. The hotel’s surprisingly quiet today, most people having slipped away to head for the village a few miles away. A full week of celebrations that they’ll join tomorrow. For now, all he wants is a bit of quiet time with his two favourite people in all the world.

Pulling away to let the door slide shut behind him, Andrea traipses back towards them. Cloud’s dressed a fair bit lighter than Andrea thinks he could stand. Cloud’s mountain heritage peeking through at how quick he adapts to the drops and shifts in temperature this time of year. Not to mention, to the best of Andrea’s knowledge, it’s also Lindsey’s first time experiencing such weather too. Shuffling between the dry air of the Golden Saucer to the wastes of Midgar. Neither of them a place to cultivate snow.

Cloud glances at him, one unimpressed brow arching briefly as the blond shakes his head.

“You get sick, don’t come crying to me.”

“Pish. I wasn’t even outside, silly boy.” Andrea replies, rolling his eyes and casting a glance towards Lindsey. Who, of course, is entirely unsympathetic to his plight. Busy little Bee bundling up in his warm coat and scarf. A pretty gold number, reminiscent of his old jacket at the Inn, paired with a brown plaid scarf and simple black beanie.

“Hurry up Andi. I want to get out there, and you’re just slowing us down.”

“Ouch. So impatient Lin.” Andrea replies, all while wandering over obligingly to start suiting up. He’s been _dying_ to try on his new coat. Dark, soft fur lining the collar. Can admit he’s probably spent a little _too_ much time burying his face in it on the drive up here. So he happily gears up, tugging on the fur-lined leather gloves and wrapping the cable knit scarf around his neck in turn.

Suddenly Cloud groans and Andrea looks back at him.

“Something the matter?”

He almost doesn’t need to finish the question. Sees the ‘problem’ immediately.

Marlene’d switched out Cloud usual boring black headband for a fuzzy pair of Moogle earmuffs. Complete with a wavering pom-pom antennae on the top of the band.

So, that’s what that whispered conversation between her and Denzel’d been about. Why Denzel’d suddenly grabbed Cloud’s attention and held it over ‘nothing’. Andrea reminds himself to make _sure_ he got the kids a little extra souvenir from town before they went back.

Lindsey, bless his soul, is trying _valiantly_ not to laugh. Andrea can see him covering that endearing smile behind his hand.

Andrea’s not near so tactful. Mouth splitting in a wide, too pleased grin at the sight.

“Aww. How festive.” He says, swanning over to pluck the earmuffs from Cloud’s hands. Seems Marlene’d also taken the initiative to wrap a few strands of colorful tingle around them too. The shiny red, green and gold clashing a little with the pale pink of the ears and oval nose. Cloud’s still glowering at the thing. Andrea reaches up to pop it on his head, but Cloud grabs his wrist with a growl.

“No.”

“Oh come now. You’re the one who’s so insistent we be all bundled up. You can’t risk your poor ears to the cold. Not when there’s a perfectly good solution at hand.”

Cloud’s eyes narrow at _him_ now. Andrea’s still just having fun feeling the short, fuzzy ‘fur’ on the moogle’s heads. Well if Cloud’s going to be stubborn...

With a sigh Andrea makes a show of pouting and lowering the earmuffs. Cloud doesn’t look too impressed. Glowering and suspicious. Shouldn’t look as sweet on his pretty face as it does. Andrea tips his head, dips down the scant inch or two between them to kiss that stubborn frown.

“Asshole.” Cloud grumbles at him a moment later when they part. Andrea just chuckles, wiggling the moogle-muffs a little further over Cloud’s ears. Reaches around to tap the sweet upturn of that freckled nose.

“You’re welcome. Come now, before our dearest Lin overheats.”

Indeed Lindsey is looking a little pink around the cheeks. Though Andrea’s willing to bet that’s equal parts holding back laughter as it is the cozy nature of his winter clothes. Cloud finishes bundling himself up. Stubbornly tugging the hood of his jacket up to cover the moogles. Honestly, Andrea just thinks that draws _more_ attention to the odd bulge of the pom-pom, but he’s not about to say anything. Andrea tugs on his gloves and wanders back over towards Lindsey.

The young man’s eyeing the weather outside, curious and just a touch of a frown on his face as he peers at the ground. Probably looking for icy patches. Something of a constant threat out here they’ve learned. Especially for him. But before they take more than a step or two towards the door, Cloud’s calling them to a halt.

“Wait a sec.”

Cloud drops down on one knee and Lindsey obligingly lifts his cane a little when the blond taps at it. Cloud curls his palm around it. Wiggling and fussing a moment or two before he’s satisfied. Pulls back again so the hotel lights glint of the metal piece he’s attached to the rubber end.

 _Ah._ Andrea thinks, catching sight of the small circle of spikes jutting out from the little device. _How sweet_.

Lindsey thinks so too apparently. The faint surprise in his verdant eyes flickering to something softer when Cloud glances up at him.

“Should give you better traction out there. But still, watch your step.”

“Thank you, Cloud.” Lindsey replies as Cloud gets back to his feet. Taps his cane against the carpeted ground a few times to test it. Cloud sweeps his eyes over them both a moment, nodding to himself

“C’mon. Promise it’s not far.”

They head out into the night. Crisp cool air and trees all around them. Dark silhouettes against the distant glow of the village below. They follow Cloud along a winding path. A few iron lamp posts marking the way, making the pristine snow scattered across the ground glisten. They take their time. Pausing to look down, speaking in quiet voices and point at things along the path and beyond. Cloud indulges their wide eyed curiosity amicably. Trailing a little ways away or pointing out things they might’ve missed or not known.

The path they follow narrows as it heads into the woods. What once was a trail large enough for two of them to walk side by side, forces them into careful single file. Cloud leads the way, Lindsey just behind him. The neat little device Cloud’d attached to the other’s cane proves more than a little helpful as their path becomes a little less tread beneath their feet.

The trees ahead of them start to thin again. Fading off the gentle incline they’ve been following. Cloud slows as their trail starts to widen. Glances back at them and holds up a hand to make them wait.

“Gonna take you up one at a time. So eyes closed.”

Cloud guides Lindsey away first. Sweet and careful as he always is with their darling Bee. Just out of Andrea’s line of sight. Only gone a few minutes at most, leaving Andrea to take in the silent and pine scented air. It’s beautiful out here. Peaceful. He’s caught himself smiling at ‘nothing’ more than a few times since their arrival yesterday.

When Cloud comes to get him, Andrea laughs at the _very_ pointed look and warning to ‘not peek’. Squeezes his eyes shut and rests his free hand over his face. Cloud sighs at him, tugging him forward. Andrea follows along, peeking an eye open to spy Lindsey peering back. Andrea chuckles and traipses up to the other’s side. Slips a hand into Lindsey’s, smiling when he feels the Bee squeezing back. There’s the crunch of snow a little way’s away from them.

“’Kay. Look up.”

As one they turn their gaze up towards the sky and Andrea gasps. Breathe rushing out in a misty stream of wonder.

“Oh...”

The sky above the hill is crystal clear. Not a cloud in sight to obscure the blanket of twinkling stars overhead. Clusters and bands of them painting the sky like haphazard strokes of an artists paintbrush. The moon a full, round pendant against the dark.

Lindsey’s hand squeezes against Andrea’s. A quiet, awed note in the content sigh he lets out.

Yes. This was well worth the biting cold and slightly winding trek out here.

With effort, Andrea tears his gaze from the heavens and glances back to look for Cloud. Finds him tucking...something. Away in his jacket before his gaze flickers to Andrea’s. Andrea smiles, holds out his other hand and beckons the other to join them. Cloud shoves his hands into his pockets and wanders over. Lets Andrea wrap his arm around his shoulders and tug the blond into his side. Turns his head to kiss Cloud’s temple through his hood.

“Thank you.” He murmurs, giving the other a squeeze again. Lindsey slips his hand from Andrea’s. Winds it around the dancer’s waist. Andrea hooks his arm around Lin in turn. Tugging the other against him too. Smiles at the way the two shift. Lindsey apparently happy to settle most of his weight against Andrea. Cloud not making any effort to extract himself from Andrea’s hold, as good as an enthusiastic agreement from the taciturn young man.

Andrea’s not sure how long they spend there beneath the stars. Breaking off from their little huddle eventually to wander the hilltop. Cloud quietly tracing out constellations. Telling odd, broken little tales about them from his hometown.

Eventually the cold drives them back towards the hotel. Fresh snow just starting to fall as they get back to the hotel. They pause a moment because Andrea insists on trying to catch the fluffy flakes upon his tongue.

Eventually he follows the other’s being ‘sensible’ – spoil sports more like- and hurries along as they head inside.

Shaking off snow flakes and stomping their boots on the mats before hurrying along to their room. They divest themselves of all their winter gear in a hurry. Cloud fusses with his jacket and Andrea blinks when he sees what the blond plucks from one of its inner pockets.

Oh. Cloud’s taken pictures of their little excursion. Andrea hadn’t even realized he’d brought a camera at all. Too caught up in the wonder and majesty of the winter-y wonderland around them to catch the click of the shutter.

“May we see?” He asks, gesturing towards the camera. Cloud nods and passes it over. Lindsey crowding in close to view the little screen as it lights up.

He and Lindsey are little more than silhouettes on the hill. Inky blots just beneath the ocean of clear, beautiful stars overhead. Yet somehow Cloud’s caught them in such a way that Andrea wouldn’t think to question _who_ the shapes were. Sees the outline of Lindsey’s cane and the ruff of his coat.

“Oh Cloud. This is _beautiful_.”

“Stunning work as ever my dear.” Andrea echos. Sweeping a thumb along the edge of the screen. Spins the wheel to cycle through the half dozen or so photographs Cloud’d snuck. Glances at the blond with a considering frown. “And yet I can’t help but feel it a little unfair. There’s none of you.”

Cloud shrugs. “I’ve done all this before. It’s your guy’s turn.”

“But Cloud, we want to share it _with_ you.” Lindsey chides, wandering back towards Cloud. Smooths a hand down the front of Cloud’s shirt. Tugging gently to get the other close enough Lindsey only has to rock a little on his toes to kiss him. Cloud reaches. Hand settling on Lindsey’s waist as support. Sweet in the way his eyes flutter a little with surprise at the gesture before they close as he tilts his head further.

An idea flickers to life in Andrea’s mind and with a _slightly_ wicked smile he raises the camera to his face. Fussing with it a little till he gets the angle and zoom just right. A few rapid clicks of the button before he pulls away to eye the images.

“There we are.”

“Andi—” The unsurprised complaint in Lindsey’s voice makes the dancer grin. Wholly unapologetic. Admires the flush hovering in Lindsey’s face. It can be a rather rare thing for Lindsey to be flustered. So Andrea cherishes every moment he gets to enjoy it.

“What? If we’re capturing the moment as it were...”

Andrea catches hold of Cloud’s arm. Tugs, spins and dips the blond easily. Catching that beautiful mouth with his. Humming at the low noise of surprise he tastes sweet against his tongue. Cloud locks a firm, toned arm around his neck. Helping to support his own weight as Andrea pries his mouth open slowly.

The weight of the camera disappears from his hand. Andrea has to actively fight not to smile _too_ hard against Cloud and break the moment. Curls his now free arm around that lovely waist and keeps Cloud still and steady as he deepens their kiss.

 _Click_.

Cloud huffs against him, a brief roll of his eyes as he slits them open. Andrea lets him back up to his feet properly when Cloud taps at his neck.

“Now we even?”

“Oh not yet, I think.” Andrea replies, trailing a finger down the side of Cloud’s face. “I seem to recall you taking more than one after all.”

“He’s got a point.” Lindsey chimes helpfully. Andrea sees the dear fussing with the camera. Probably scrolling through the reel. “It’s only fair after all, Mr. Cloud.”

“Knock it off.” Cloud grumbles. The tips of his ear and endearing flush in the tips of his ears. Andrea’d like to bite it, but Cloud’s already moving again. Taking a step away from Andrea and towards Lindsey. Doesn’t get further than that because Lindsey raises his cane. The end of it pressing to Cloud’s sternum.

“Ah, ah. I’m afraid can’t have you besmirching our good reputation.” Lindsey tells him. That look on his face that sends a thrill shivering through Andrea. Drags a slower, more heated grin onto his face when Lindsey’s eyes flicker subtly to his. A question in them Andrea’s _all_ too happy to answer with an enthusiastic smile.

“Indeed. What sort of hosts would we be, were we not to return the favour?”

“That’s not even— a- _aa_!”

Cloud’s grumbled protests get cut off in the sweetest of surprised sounds. A gasp and a turned head as Cloud looks back at Andrea as the dancer pulls him back. Tucks Cloud flush against him as Andrea slips his hands down. Tugs Cloud’s bulky turtleneck sweater from the waistband of his pants to slip his hands into the heat beneath it. Tracing lean muscle and smooth, warm skin. Up and up as he keeps Cloud pressed close. Andrea nips at the edge of his ear once more before pressing his nose to Cloud’s temple. Mossy eyes darting over to Lindsey. Finds him watching, camera still in hand. Catches the moment Cloud notices Lindsey fiddling with it in the way he tenses. Squirming a little as Andrea’s fingers reach the edge of his binder.

“H-hey...”

“What do you think, lovely?” Andrea murmurs right into his ear. Eyes sliding hooded back to Cloud’s face. Smiling at the touch of heated color starting to rise beneath his skin. “If we’re cataloguing our trip anyway, seems a shame to miss out on this...”

“It can be our little secret.” Lindsey pipes up with a smile that’s equal parts reassuring and cheeky. Raising the camera again, but pointedly keeping his finger away from the shutter. Waiting for Cloud’s genuine okay, as Andrea is.

Cloud’s stubbornly quiet a moment. Tense still. Shoulders lifting a little closer to his reddening ears before he sighs.

“...not _just_ me.” He mutters and Andrea grins. Kisses his cheek.

“Of course not sweetheart.” Andrea replies, eyes darting back to Lindsey a moment with a heated grin. “We can have solo’s another time.”

Neither of his boy’s seem opposed to that idea, though Cloud’s still obviously a little hesitant and unsure. That’s alright of course. They’ll see how things go tonight.

Andrea catches Cloud’s lips again in a slow, searing kiss. Hears the click of the shutter again and slips a finger beneath the edge of Cloud’s binder. Plucks at it in question and grins at the way Cloud pushes into the touch. Obvious desire in the noise he makes against Andrea’s mouth.

It’s always a delight, getting to peel Cloud out of all his layers. And not just in a physical sense either. But teasing down those stubborn walls. Plucking wonderful sounds from his chest that rumble against Andrea’s hands. Pitches soft as Andrea shifts to cup the soft swells of his tits. Laughs breathy into Cloud’s lips when he hears the click of the shutter again. And again as Cloud turn in his grip to face him. Fire in those impossible eyes.

“Said not only me.” He says, voice a near growl. Fingers catching in Andrea’s belt loops. Andrea grins as Cloud starts plucking at the buttons of his shirt. Quick and focused. Andrea meets Lindsey’s gaze over Cloud’s shoulder. Jerks his chin with a smile.

“You heard our dear boy.”

“Indeed I did. But the view’s so nice back here.” Lindsey replies with a grin. Snapping another photo even as he says it. “Though I suppose I can consult the archive later.”

“Just get over here.” Cloud grumbles, shoving the shirt from Andrea’s shoulders and away.

“So impatient.” Lindsey chides. Rolling his eyes even as he tucks the camera strap over his shoulder. Doesn’t head for them immediately, but to their bags instead. Andrea’s a good idea of what the other’s after and works at distracting Cloud. Hard to do, given Cloud’s stubborn nature. Easier to tug him along with the blond’s obvious desire to get Andrea out of his clothes in equal measure.

Over the sounds of them freeing each other from their clothing there’s other rustles and zippers being pulled. Lindsey busy pulling things out and Andrea catches a few familiar shapes and colors. Excitement and arousal only growing brighter in his veins even as he grabs handfuls of Cloud’s now bared ass and drags their hips together. Grinding his own cunt into the pretty flush of Cloud’s.

“On the bed.” Lindsey calls over their groans. Andrea takes it upon himself to expedite the process by plucking Cloud right off the ground. Ignoring the silly, irate “ _Hey_ -!” even as Cloud’s legs hook around his waist and Andrea tumbles purposefully back atop the wide bed.

Oh the looks the staff’d given them all when they’d asked for only one.

Cloud catches himself, hands bracing against the bed by Andrea’s shoulders. The flush in his face darkening. A flicker of annoyance still hovering in his bright eyes. Doesn’t linger _too_ long as Andrea drags his gaze along Cloud’s body. Tracing that petite waist and the beautiful width of his shoulders. Cloud rocking forward a bit as Andrea pulls at him. Dragging him down and close to kiss that beautiful face and gorgeous flushed lips.

There’s a few quiet thumps and sounds from beside them. Andrea glancing over when something a little cool taps his arm. Reaches to grab for it even as he reluctantly pulls away from Cloud’s mouth. Ah, Lindsey’s handed off the camera.

“Get a shot of his face for me, Andi. I want to savour it later.” Lindsey replies. Climbing up onto the bed with them. Sitting down against Andi’s calves carefully. The cold probably has his knee acting up a little. Andrea makes a mental note to grab heat for it once they're done.

“Wha— _hhgn-!_ ”

The bullet vibrator Lindsey’d just slipped between Cloud’s thighs hums to life. The blond jerking a moment. Eyes wide, lip catching between his teeth as he huffs. There’s a quiet laugh behind Cloud. Easy for Andrea to picture the sweet, crooked smile on Lindsey’s face.

Andrea should probably feel a little bad they keep interrupting Cloud. But he can’t say he feels much—if any—remorse when it’s from such sweet, sweet reactions. Besides, he’s a job to do.

Andrea sweeps the camera up. Peers through the viewfinder and manages to snag a quick series of snaps before Cloud flushes and dips his head. A pout hovering in the corner of his mouth. Fair’s fair, Andrea supposes. They _did_ agree that Cloud wouldn’t be their solo focus.

“Lin? Let me see your face too, honey.”

“Yes, Andi.” Comes the obliging reply. Another shuffle before Lindsey hooks his chin over Cloud’s shoulder. Eyes twinkling with pleasure as he teases another lovely sound. Dragging the toy up making Cloud hips stutter back into him to escape the likely too sharp sensation. Lindsey curls an arm around Cloud. Tugs him a bit and keeps him from moving too far. Gaze shifting to admire Cloud’s face.

“You’re so gorgeous, Cloud.” Lindsey says. Nuzzling into his cheek. Cloud’s blush deepens and he turns his head. Shoves his lips against Lindsey’s. Likely in a bid to get the other to hush, but Andrea wouldn’t put that being the _exact_ outcome Lindsey’d desired. Cunning, lovely creature that he is.

Andrea snaps a few more photo’s (and one rather _lower_ than their gorgeous faces) before he sets the camera aside carefully. Sits up to run his hands’ along Cloud’s body then back towards Lindsey. Wrapping around to squeeze the Bee’s ass. Grinning at the gasp that has his lovely boy’s parting.

“What sort’ve fun have you planned for us tonight, dearest Lin?”

“Oh all sorts Andi.” Lindsey replies, even and ever professional. Marred more than a little by the glint in his eyes as he glances at Cloud. One brow arched. “Cloud, be a dear and hold this for me?”

Cloud grunts, gasps and the next moment Lindsey’s twisting away to start plucking things off the bedspread to show off. Andrea grins, tracing the familiar lines of all three of their harnesses. Eyes the bright assortment of their toys Lindsey’s hauled over. Including one of the few double ended ones that have Andrea clenching at the images that swarm into his brain. Uncertain whether the idea of participating or watching such fun appeals more.

Oh well, he’s certainly not opposed to a bit of improvisation as the night goes on.

“Stunning work as ever.” Andrea compliments. Lindsey’s always, always been impressive and the level of care and detail he puts into anything always manages to astound the once Queen Bee. Such dedication and effort deserves a reward. He catches Lindsey’s arm and tugs the former Bee to him. Taps at Cloud’ sternum gently with his knuckles. He climbs off Andrea’s waist and settles beside them.

Andrea’s eyes go lidded, heated. Sliding his hand around to cup the back of Lindsey’s neck. Catches that clever tongue with his and hums as Lindsey’s hands rise to curl against Andrea’s jaw. Thumbs brushing the beauty marks in the gasp in his goatee.

They shift together slowly. Long, drawn out presses and gentle, wet suction. Moments and minutes drifting by in a gentle haze of warmth

Cloud makes a quiet noise beside them and Andrea turns reflexively.

Ah. Lindsey’d left the bullet inside Cloud it seems. That could explain the dear boy’s fidgeting. Well, he’ll just have to wait a while. Andrea rather doubts he’ll complain at the show as he drags Lindsey closer.

“I will say, my darling honeybee. I’ve been dying to get my hands on you.”

“Well that’s convenient. Because I’ve been wishing the same.”

“Convenient indeed.” Andrea replies around a grin. Gripping Lin’s lovely hips in his hands. Pulling the gorgeous brunette closer. Lindsey dips down to catch Andrea’s lower lip with his teeth. Tugging sharp. Andrea tilts his head. Dragging his hand down Lindsey’s chest. Brushing the scars at his chest, down to the trail of hair beneath his navel. Down and down to catch Lindsey’s slowly engorging cock between the V of his index and middle finger. Stroking and revelling in the pretty sound Lindsey makes in return. “Gorgeous...”

The sound of a shutter clicks to their right. Both Lindsey and Andrea chuckling at the sound, even before they glance over to find Cloud watching them through the sight.

“Oooh. Someone likes what they see, hmm?”

Lindsey teases him. Though Andrea’s certain the color on Cloud’s face is from vibrator buzzing away inside his pretty flushed and glistening cunt. Sweet thing being so good for them both. Leaving the toy to tease him in their stead.

Clearly Lindsey’s a fan of the sight too. Cock pulsing between Andrea’s fingers. Dragging at the lips of his labia as it stiffens.

Cloud rolls his gorgeous eyes at them. “You just want your damn ego stroked.”

“Oh honey, I can assure you. Andi’s got the stroking well in hand.”

The grin on Lindsey’s face at Cloud’s answer groan is downright _evil_. Cloud falls down to the surface of the bed. Burying his face in the nearby pillow. But Andrea catches him peeking one eye out at them still. Lindsey reaches over and plucks the camera from Cloud’s fingers. Rears back on up his knees. Andrea winks up at the camera. Sprawling in long, languid angles. Dragging his hands along his body. Posing and grinning at the way Lindsey indulges him.

His cunt pulses between his thighs as Lindsey shifts against him. Slow purposeful drags of his hips as Andrea teases him. With glancing touches and slow tugs of his fingers. Until Lindsey finally tosses the

“Cloud, come.” Lindsey calls as he descends on Andrea once again. The bed dips besides Andrea as Cloud shuffles over.

Strange perhaps, that Andrea can so easily tell which touch belongs to which of the two great lights in his life. Even when they’re all tangled together in a chaotic mess of limbs and heat and gasped breathes.

Knows beyond question or doubt that Lindsey’s the one dipping two fingers inside him. That Cloud’s the one groping at his chest. Fondling his scars and feathering lips along Andrea’s clavicle. Leaving his own mark in accompaniment to the one Lindsey places on the other side. Never one to be shown up in this or any of their bedroom endeavours.

Cloud’s squirming beside them. Tiny whimpered noises as his hips rock against the side of Andrea’s. Andrea can feel him leaving smears of slick against his skin. Andrea laughs through his nose, reaching to run his fingers through Cloud’s hair.

“Cloud my darling?” Andrea calls, humming when Cloud glances at him. Busy nuzzling at the dark chest hair scattered down the dancer’s torso. Andrea’s fingers curl into the bulk of his hair. Gripping and tugging sharp enough to have Cloud whine as he’s pulled back. “Will you attend to Lindsey a while? Then we’ll take care of you.”

Two toned beautiful eyes flicked over towards Lindsey. A hunger in them as he drags them down the other’s body. Hovering when he gets to the sight of the other’s cock gently straining where it’s pressed to Andrea’s abdomen.

“I can do that.” The blond says and the rasp in his voice sends shivers up _both_ their spines. Andrea hears Lindsey hum, grunts at their Bee thumbs at his clit in parting, slipping his fingers from between Andrea’s folds. They’re both glistening with slick. Tacky and bright in the warm, gentle light of the lamps.

Andrea catches Lindsey’s hand, dragging it up to lick and kiss his fingers clean. Making a real _show_ out of it. The noises he makes however are almost _too_ real. Cloud rolls onto his back. Dragging Lindsey away with him. The once receptionist settles with his knees tucked up into Cloud’s armpits, smiling down at the gorgeous boy beneath him as Cloud tilts his head sweetly. Running his hands along Lindsey’s legs.

“Your knee okay?”

“A bit sore, but plenty fine for this.” Lindsey replies. Sinking his hands into Cloud’s gorgeous hair. Clutching and tugging at it to arch Cloud’s neck. Cloud’s mouth falls open around a moan, but stays that way as Lindsey curls over his head. The dainty swell of his cock tapping Cloud’s lower lip and the blond’s tongue darts out to catch the shimmering head. Sucks Lindsey between his lips and desire on his face makes _Andrea_ leak, never mind Lindsey who groans a laugh.

The rapturous pleasure on both their faces if something Andrea wants immortalized in painting. Alas, they’re stuck with camera for now. Perhaps a commission one of these days, to hang in the bedroom. The idea of the brilliant colors both his lovely boy’s would turn has Andrea chuckling even as he digs the camera free from where Lindsey’d tossed it at some point.

Once he’s satisfied he’s gotten all the perfect angles- not that his darlings ever seem to have bad ones— Andrea shimmies closer to them. Kissing the arch of Lindsey’s hip as he reaches back and around. Stars above Cloud’s wet. Slick clinging tacky to his fingers as he drags them along the boy’s slit.

Cloud makes a high noise, hips twitching sharp as Andrea grasps the end of vibrator and slowly- tortuously- slides it back out him. Andrea gently glides the tip through Cloud’s folds. All too pleased to tease out even more delicious sounds as Cloud squirms. Like he can’t decide if he wants more or to escape it. Andrea sees Lindsey shift. Pinning Cloud’s torso more firmly to the bed. One hand slipping from Cloud’s hair to brush the line of his throat. Hovering there to feel the soft cry Cloud makes as Andrea thrusts the toy back in.

Cloud’s pawing at Lindsey. Hands grasping at the meat of his thighs and ass. Shivering as he and Andrea work up opposing rhythms. Lindsey sinking into the damp heat of Cloud’s mouth whenever Andrea pulls the toy out. Slipping back so they can both hear the gorgeous sounds Cloud makes as it’s fucked back into him.

“Oh...” Lindsey purrs, a moan in his voice. Bright around the toothy crooked grin that peeks out from behind the hand he lifts to hide it. “Andi, I think he’s going to cum.”

“Mmm I do believe you’re right honey.” Andrea replies. Eyeing Cloud’s twitching, clenching cunt with hunger as he pulls the vibrator away entirely.

“Goodness...I always seem to forget how much you love this. Gorgeous.” Lindsey murmurs. Dragging Cloud’s hand away from his face and pinning the beautiful boy in place as he too pulls away from Cloud’s touch. Cloud makes a soft, pleading noise. Face flushed and lovely as he tugs at Lindsey’s hips. Trying to drag the other back to him. Lindsey tuts at him. “But we’ve other fun to get to, Cloud. You’ll have to wait.”

Andrea hums. Much as he loves pushing Cloud into multiple releases, he more than understands Lindsey’s logic here. As delightful as it is to watch Cloud get lost beneath a tide of unending pleasures, it’s also a sure fire way to overwhelm him- and not always in a good way. Tonight’s not about that. Tonight is a gift for them all to share. And Andrea’d have it no other way.

Doesn’t mean he doesn’t have certain...desires, at present however.

“You know, darlings. I think I’m in the mood to get fucked.”

“Are you ever anything else?” Lindsey teases, already reaching for the twin ended dildo. Like he’d read Andrea’s mind earlier. “Cloud? Would you like to do the honors?”

“Yeah.” Cloud rasps immediately and Andrea chuckles. Certain Cloud’s about to the point he’d do just about anything for them to earn himself that last bit of stimulation he so desperately needs.

The three of them shuffle around again. Lindsey sprawling beautifully on his side as Andrea takes his place a top Cloud. Catches Cloud’s lips in his because he can never get enough of kissing either of them. Grins into Cloud’s mouth when the boy shivers as he feels Lindsey starting to press one end of the toy into the blond’s entrance. Shifts back just enough to watch Cloud’s eyes flicker. Then it’s his turn as Lindsey’s fingers tug and prod at him firmly. Feels the cool silicone slicked with lube already as it brushes against his cunt.

“Andi. Take a seat please.” Lindsey’s says, casual as though he were merely directing traffic back at the Inn. Andrea hums, shifting his hips back a bit as he winks at Lindsey cheekily.

“Yes sir.” Andrea purrs and takes great pleasure in the heat that flares through Lindsey’s expression. The sweet flush on his face. Honestly any ruffling of Lindsey’s damn near legendary composure always tastes of the sweetest victory. Nearly as sweet as the man himself.

Andrea sinks himself slowly onto the toy. Groaning at the gentle ribs of it send shocks of the sweetest sensation buzzing bright through his whole being. Chasing gasps and sighs from lips even before he settles far enough along its length to brush against Cloud’s cunt hungrily swallowing the other end.

“Ohh _yes_ ~” Andrea hisses in pure pleasure, immediately grinding tight down against the other man. Chasing that bright spark that’s been hovering in him since they got into the room. Longer perhaps, if he’s perfectly honest with himself. Always desires to have his two bright stars with him in any capacity.

The camera clicks, rather predictably. Has off and on as they’ve shifted together. It’s traded hands so often Andrea’s honestly not sure where it’s ended up right now. Doesn’t much care either as, after a brief check-in glance at Cloud, he starts to fuck himself on the toy. Fuck them both, thanks to the genius mind behind such a clever device.

Cloud’s hands latch tight onto his hips. Sweetly steadying as Andrea starts to work them both in earnest. Need flickering to high and bright within him for much of a slow build up. Cloud doesn’t seem to mind the pace. Not surprising, given how they’d both teased him nearly to the point of climax earlier.

Lindsey attaches himself with enthusiasm to Cloud’s tits. Fondling the sweet, sensitive mounds with delicate, yet firm touches. Tugging the rosy nipples into peaks until Cloud whines and pleads with him with voiceless groans. The normally vibrant green of Lindsey’s eyes is dark with want as he parts from his prize.

“Cloud, your hand please?”

Sweetly Cloud immediately offers it. Letting Lindsey drag it down and curling it over his groin. Lindsey cock sweetly nestled in Cloud’s palm as the blond fingers stroke through the slick he’s spilled. Matting the neat brown curls.

“I-inside?” Cloud pants, brow twisting in question.

“No. Just keep it there. Thank you.” Lindsey replies, voice a gentle rumble. Andrea feels heat swelling higher in the pit of his stomach as he watches the Bee start to rock and grind himself against Cloud’s hand.

“Lin. Come. Come here precious.” Andrea calls, tugging the Bee towards him even as he stoops. Groans as Lindsey’s mouth collides with his. Sweet hunger in the noise thrumming in the man’s throat. Andrea savours the taste of it on his tongue as Lindsey pries their mouths open.

“Andrea. Switch.” Comes Cloud’s slightly strained voice a moment later. Andrea groans at the thought. Nodding as he parts from Lindsey’s lips with reluctance. Drags the man with him as he goes until Lindsey’s sandwiched quite comfortably between him and Cloud. The shift nearly pulls the toy from him, but Cloud catches it as he moves. Presses it back in _deep_ and Andrea’s head rolls against the mussed bedding. Groaning even as he grins, gazing up at the beautiful sight of Lindsey above him. Drags his hands along that lovely body slowly. Hasn’t gotten near enough chance to have this man under his hands this evening. Doesn’t think he ever could.

Lindsey’s smiling down at him too, a faintly shy flutter of a thing. So sensitive about that perfectly lovely smile of his. But the heat in his eyes offsets those nerves by a country mile. Has Andrea shifting and clenching against the toy buried inside him instinctively.

“However did I get so lucky?” Andrea asks, something flickering and tightening in his chest. Hands curling firm at either side of Lindsey’s neck. Thumbs stroking along the other's collarbone.

“Could ask the very same.” Lindsey replies without missing a beat. Then he frowns a touch, shifting and glancing back behind him. “Cloud, what _are_ you doing?”

Andrea can hear him now too. The rifling of material and the snick of a cap- likely lube of some sort. But he’s perfectly happy where he is, so he distracts his curiosity by tracing the familiar lines of Lindsey’s body. Sweeping his hands down, thumbing at his chest and the scars there. Similar, yet of different form to Andrea’s own.

“Just sec. And you call me impatient.”

“That’s because you are.” Both Andrea and Lindsey chime, grinning wicked at each other afterwards.

“Shut up.”

Lindsey rolls his lovely eyes and bends down to kiss Andrea again. Andrea happily accepts the gesture. Brushing a hand across the lovely soft velvet of Lindsey’s undercut. Cradling the other’s head gently as he feels Cloud returning to them.

“Cloud...” There’s a question and something a bit sharper, like caution, in Lindsey’s voice as Cloud’s hands skate across him. One dipping down towards the junction of thighs. The now all too familiar sound of the shutter clicking from somewhere makes Andrea hum with delight.

“What? ‘s not a bad view.”

“O-oh hush- Cloud—!” Lindsey’s face falls into a moment of blank, startled shock before it twists. “ _Oh_ you little devil. You’ll pay for that one later.” Lindsey warns him and Andrea can picture the uncaring smirk on Cloud’s face.

“Just returning the favor.”

Ah. That’s what their ornery little storm cloud was up to.

 _Perfect_.

Lindsey huffs, expression pinching with beautiful pleasure as he shifts. Pushing into the quiet, but strong vibrations Andrea can hear pulsing between his thighs. Andrea simply chuckles. If Lindsey didn’t want them using them, he really shouldn’t have brought to many of their most delightful toys out to play.

Speaking of, the one within him shifts again. Feels and hears Cloud sinking back down along it’s other end. Can’t get as close as they were with this new angle. And not with Lindsey between them—

Cloud thrusts and it’s not only Andrea the motion rocks, but _Lindsey_ too.

 _Ohh_...

That’s why Cloud’d said to switch. Clever, _clever_ boy, indeed. Andrea bites his lower lip. Hands sliding to grip Lindsey’s sides. Keeping him in place as Cloud thrusts again. Pushing the toy into Andrea but also causing the centre of it to glide across Lindsey’s entrance in turn.

The burnette huffs. Hands tightening into the sheets on either side of Andrea’s head. Curls down further over the dancer and shudders.

“O-oh gods. Oh gods, t-that’s not fair—!”

“Lindsey.” Andrea rumbles, nosing and sucking delicately at the trip of piercings that line Lindsey’s right ear. “My darling, wonderful, _perfect_ Lin. You’ve done so much for us both. Not just today, but with this whole trip. And so much more besides. Please, allow us to give you this pleasure.”

“Andi...”

“You’re always takin’ care of us.” Cloud echoes. The thought plucked straight from Andrea’s own head. If a little coarser than Andrea may have phrased it. Charming in a way that’s all Cloud’s own. “Let us return the favour sometimes.”

“Honestly.” Lindsey replies with a shaky sigh, but can’t hide the smile curling warm in the corner of his kiss swollen lips. “Very well.”

“Cloud. If you would?” Andrea murmurs, burying his nose into the hollow of Lindsey’s throat and moaning into warm skin as Cloud starts to thrust in earnest. Lindsey wedges a hand down between them and Andrea chokes on a low cry as those clever fingers find the pulsing nub of his clit.

All thought of teasing and drawing the moment out is lost to them. Lost in a haze of heat and sweat damp bodies sliding and writing together. Lost in the sounds and needy cries that all three of them make in broken symphonic harmony. Each of them driving each other higher and higher. Closer to that sweet edge of release they have danced upon for what feels like an age.

Cloud hits his peak first, unsurprisingly. Jerking so hard and strong he shoves the other two a good inch along the bed. His beautiful cry muffled into the skin of Lindsey’s shoulder.

Also unsurprising is that it does very little to stop the ridiculously determined boy from getting the others there too. Keeps grinding and making tiny, deep thrusts with his hips against Andrea. Still gliding the vibrator against Lindsey’s by now _too_ sensitive cock.

It takes very little for them to join him in the sweet rapture of ecstasy. Tumbling over the peeks of their own pleasure with barely heartbeats between them. Andrea clenching and gushing so hard around the toy he can feel it drip down the curve of his ass. Feels Lindsey spilling against him as a silvery, fractured shout.

Somehow they manage to pry themselves apart. Toys discarded far enough to give them space to curl together again. A far less organized heap of sweaty bodies and tangled limbs. Panting and feathering kisses along each other’s skin and faces. Glancing off each other, to wrung through to kiss anyone properly.

Andrea gets his breath back first, but not by much. Lifts his head to finger Lindsey with his head tucked in the curve of Cloud’s neck. Lips pressed to Cloud’s smooth jaw, but there’s a familiar pinch to his brow. Carefully Andrea eases himself up off the bed. Stretching with a pleased groan and huffing when he feels the slick still coating his inner thighs.

They all need to clean up, but first things first.

He retreats to the bathroom. No time at all to find Lin’s bottle of painkillers, brace as well a cold and hot pack. Fills one of the frilly paper cups the hotel’s supplied with cool water and heads back to his boys.

Cloud’s recovered too it seems. Sitting up on the bed with Lindsey’s bad leg resting over his. The blond’s massaging the swollen, sore looking joint. Worry clear on his face as he glances up. Lindsey’s obviously in some amount of pain, no surprise, but he looks content enough nestled comfortably on the pillows.

“I’m alright, honest.” Lindsey murmurs, brushing a finger against that stubborn frown hovering in the corner of Cloud’s lips. Pushing into a crook facsimile of a smile. Cloud jerks away from the teasing touch and sighs. Still carefully massaging the bad knee and the look of quiet relief when he spots Andrea coming back to them is sweet.

“It was the cold early, hmm?” Andrea asks, passing Lindsey his pills and the water as the other man props himself up. Taking both with a quiet thank you. He nods as he chases back two of them with a long grateful drag of the cool water. “Do you want heat for it now?”

“Please.” Lindsey replies and Andrea passes the pack over to Cloud. Leaves him to fuss over Lindsey because he clearly needs it and slips away to grab them things to tidy up with. Including a clean set of bedding from the entry closet. Cloud sees him coming and scoops Lindsey up into his arms. Shifting them both of the bed despite the way Lindsey pouts at him.

“ _Cloud_ , I am not an invalid.”

“Don’t think you are.” Cloud replies without missing a beat. Shuffling over to settle their fussy Bee into a chair. But there’s something young and worried on his face as he steps back. Hovering and anxious, eyes a little glossy as his hand fidgets at his side. “Just wanna help you.”

“Oh honey...” The flicker of annoyance in Lindsey dies almost immediately. Reaching out to catch Cloud’s wrist. Tugging until the other glances at him. Lindsey offers him a genuine smile, a hint of light teasing to the sharp corner of it. “This part of the spoiling me thing?”

Cloud just rolls his eyes. Shakes his head.

“Not spoiled. You deserve it.”

The quiet sincerity in Cloud’s voice has Andrea’s chest aching. Lindsey blinks up at the blond. Expression washing with a whole kaleidoscope of emotion. Makes his eyes shimmer a moment. A slightly rough, wet laugh trips out over Lindsey’s tongue as he gaze dates to Andrea’s.

“Andi, what do we do with him?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know my dear. I rather hoped you’d know.” Andrea replies, passing over one of the warm, wet washcloths to Lindsey before he wraps his arms around Cloud’s waist. Fitting himself neatly to Cloud’s lovely lines.

They all end up fussing with each other more than a little during clean up. Probably drags the whole thing out a little longer than needed. But honestly Andrea doesn’t care. Delighted to get to have his hands on both his boys and theirs on him in turn. Tidying up themselves and the room. Wrapping themselves in warm, comfortable pyjamas.

“I’m thinking room service tonight, my dears.” Andrea muses as he glances over the menu while Cloud and Lindsey settle down on the bed again. “What do you say to going over our little film reel while we wait?”

They’re both in weary, happy agreement to both suggestions. So Andrea calls down to the kitchen and happily joins them. Curling up on Cloud’s right side, Lindsey on the blond’s left.

There’s some truly gorgeous shots on the camera. Not only of tonight, but of bits and pieces and moments of their trip that again Andrea’d had no idea Cloud was taking. Some of them landscapes. Others stolen moments of Lindsey or him.

And others he’ll have to remind Cloud to shuffle off the drive. Preferably _before_ they’re blown up on the big screen.

As Lindsey’d said. Those ones are for their eyes only.


End file.
